


Game of Cat and Very Frustrated, Very Horny Cat

by anna_bananna



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Damsels in Distress, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pining, Verbal Humiliation, but it is really both sides pining, horny purgatory, seems like one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bananna/pseuds/anna_bananna
Summary: Yusuf and Nicolo have been dancing around their attraction for years since learning of their immortality.When Nicolo gets captured by a group of bandits, Yusuf goes to his rescue. Intriguingly, the Nicolo that he finds is not the one he is used to, but who is he to argue with the smoldering look in his eyes?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	Game of Cat and Very Frustrated, Very Horny Cat

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme fill: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/6665.html?page=2#comments
> 
> My Nicky/Joe AU that would not get out of my head so I had no choice but to write it down. Also, this is def an AU that only lives in my head full of ambiguous locations and time frames, several anachronisms for the time frame it might be close to, and a Nicky that has decided to give into his wanton desires for Joe's magnificent cock.

Their game of cat and mouse had been going for decades at this point. Or, maybe, game of cat and very frustrated, very horny cat. Because Nicolo was no mouse. If his body was capable of it, Yusuf would have the scars to prove it.

It has been years at this point since the last time they had seen each other and while Yusuf knows that they always eventually end up running into one another, he is so very frustrated by their last departure.

He seemed to have finally found the way into this Frank’s bed. It was not sweet words, gentle hands, or whispered promises. No, he had found that what his Nicolo needed was for him to take charge. But, right as he had wrestled him into a bed and tied his hands to one of the four posts, inches away from sliding Nicolo’s beautiful cock into his mouth after biting kisses up his thigh until he was begging for more, a shout had rung out from the tavern below the room they had rented for the night. It was the scent of smoke filling the air that had really put an end to the evening. Hastily hands were untied, their scant possessions roughly stuffed into bags, pants relaced, they ran to escape the flames but also to aid those trying to put them out. In all of the excitement that followed, it wasn’t until a few hours later that Yusuf finally noticed that Nicolo had disappeared into the night.

He had chuckled to himself while grabbing at his still partially hard cock. If it was a chase he wanted, it was a chase he was gonna get. And, once he finally got his hands on him, he wasn’t gonna let go for a long while.

Fortuitously, serendipitously, whatever force that was guiding the universe must have been tired and frustrated as well. Wandering into this small town yesterday, Yusuf quickly heard word of a Frank who spoke the local language. Bright green eyes not full of hate or prejudice. But the whispers were also full of their own mistrust, and desires to rid themselves of his presence.

Fate also intervened later that evening when Yusuf had settled in for a short stay in this town by renting a room at a local lodging house with a tavern attached as well. Just as he sat down and had acquired a small meal from the tavern proprietor, he overheard a man speak of having caught himself a white demon. He spoke of his gang of ruffians having been hired to catch and sell this man, but when they had captured him, they found he could not die. This man was excited because he knew this meant their finders fee would increase tremendously.

Yusuf rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Nicolo for allowing himself to be found out, but he also found himself growling at the idea of these men believing that people were of so little worth they could be sold like animals. So, he decided, he had the opportunity to rid the world of these evil men, and maybe have a little fun after.

He followed the man back to the place outside of town these bandits had made their camp. Sticking to the shadows and being grateful that these men were so far separated from the town, and off the major road leading in and out.

They would not have to rush off. Nicolo would not get away from him this night.

Gathered around a fire, Yusuf counted five in all. Gripping the handle of his sword tight, he decided there was no time to waste. He had already been waiting for years. Running into the little encampment and taking the men off guard, he disposed of them quickly enough. And, as the last one dropped, his eyes swept the tents that had surrounded the fire until they landed upon the largest one. Four corners held up by strings between branches, and the middle propped up by a post that would allow those that entered it to remain standing underneath most of the canvas.

Yusuf grabbed a lantern he spotted beside the tent and lit it with the fire still burning in the middle of the encampment. Pulling open the flap and stepping across the threshold, the lantern threw gentle light onto one of the most beautiful sites Yusuf had ever seen.

Trussed up to the pole holding up the middle of the tent was his Nicolo. His hands were tied such that they had been wrenched behind his back, and around the pole, then bound firmly together and to a hook embedded near the pole’s base. It seemed he could not find the leverage to wrench them free due to his ankles also being bound, each secured to one side of the pole. The positioning of the rope had him sitting on his haunches, knees bent, but slightly splayed. And forcing a slight arch of his back to relieve strain on his arms from their stressed positioning.

It did not look it was for lack of trying that he wasn’t free. His light linen shirt was splayed open at the collar, showing off his chest that seemed to be glistening with the sweat of exertion. His chest was also heaving as he turned slightly to look over at Yusuf, long hair falling across his face and down to his shoulders. Wide green eyes staring up at him, “Uhsus” he called from behind the white cloth gag they had tied around his mouth.

Yusuf could not read his expression. It wasn’t fear or longing or hope or despair. It was just... pure Nicolo.

As if he was peering into some deep aching part of him. A part of him that he always had known was there, but had never found out how to access.

A shiver ran down Yusuf’s spine and pooled into a warm spot in his belly. Nicolo was looking into Yusuf’s eyes, unflinching and knowing.

This gaze did not waver despite Yusuf looking at Nicolo as if he was an innocent lamb separated from its mother and he was the big, bad wolf ready to pounce.

No, instead Nicolo’s eyes drifted to Yusuf’s lips and then traveled to the bulge slowly growing in Yusuf’s trousers before turning his eyes back up. No fear or disgust, just Nicolo looking at him as if he was the only person in the world and piercing him with a look of, perhaps, hope, ready to be devoured.

Yusuf did not know what had put Nicolo into this strange mood, but he and his cock were not going to argue about finding the object of their desire matching hunger for hunger.

Putting down the lantern, throwing the tent into starker shadow, Yusuf chuckled as he circled around Nicole’s back, “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

He comes around, and crouches down in front of Nicolo, who has done his best to sit back further on his haunches trying to find a more comfortable seating position but it caused him to have to thrust his chest out a little further, his head tipping up slightly and resting on the pole behind him.

“I had heard that a beautiful demon had been captured,” He spoke as he trailed his hand lightly from the exposed chest up to Nicolo’s cheek. Much to Yusuf’s continued surprise, Nicolo pushed into the hand, large eyes still burning into him.

Abruptly standing, before he ripped the gag off and stuck his tongue down his throat and possibly brought these strange events to a premature end, he wanted to continue the little game for just a bit longer. Continuing his train of thought, once again circling the pole like a hawk about to strike down on its prey. “But, all I can really see at the moment is a damsel in distress.” Once again reaching the front of Nicolo as he lazed his way through the sentence with obvious mirth and amusement coloring his speech.

Hip cocked and hands crossed over his chest, he looked at Nicolo appraisingly. Making a show of gaining eye contact to then slowly make his way to those gorgeously plump lips. Licking his own lips and taking a breath and throwing his hands up a little theatrically. “You know,” he begins lightly, “where I am from, the damsel will usually offer a gift to her savior.”

Taking a small step closer, he finishes his train of thought, “but, it seems as if you have nothing to barter with.”

His voice had lowered, become huskier. Reaching a hand out and hooking his thumb under the cloth gag and prying it gently from Nicolo’s mouth.

Given a second to regain the feel and function of his jaw. Yusuf kept up his game, knowing that now if Nicolo asked him to untie him he would not be able to say no. But also knowing that if he were not interested in this little ruse as well, he would have made it known well before now.

He lightly ran his thumb over Nicolo’s bottom lip. “You do possess such beautiful lips.” Almost choking on the last of his words as Nicolo enveloped his thumb within his mouth all while still staring that burning stare into Yusuf’s soul.

He let out an unexpected squeak or he hoped, at least, maybe a moan. Either way, this was all it took for his cock to finally fill to its full mast in his pants.

He did his best to regain his exposure as he cupped Nicolo’s cheek with his other hand and replaced his thumb with his middle and pointer finger. Nicolo taking those just as willingly, eyes closing in his own pleasure for a moment. Taking time to wrap his tongue around the new intruders as they were slowly thrust in and out of his mouth.

“Well, it seems that I was mistaken. You do seem to have a gift that can be given.” The mischief returning to his voice to now mix with his undeniable lust. Releasing Nicolo’s cheek, Yusuf worked to free himself from his pants. Pulling out his cock and palming it for a second while Nicolo continued his closed eye ministrations on his fingers, Yusuf found himself taking a second to soak in this currently perfect reality. He had to be the luckiest man in the world right now.

Noticing Nicolo’s eyes had opened back up, his pupils now darker than they were before, Yusuf saw that now Nicolo seemed to only have eyes for his cock.

Another little laugh of amusement, “Somebody looks hungry. Have you ever taken a man’s cock into that beautiful mouth of yours?”

Nicolo looked up at him and gave a slight shake of his head. A little bit of uncertainty shading behind his expression as he takes in the size of Yusuf’s huge cock inches from his face.

Yusuf thinks he lets out a small groan at this admission, and he definitely feels a twitch in his cock. “That's okay.” He reassures, his tone low with confidence and control strumming through it. “I’ll guide you through it. Let’s start with you using that wicked tongue of yours, and just run it up and down my cock then wrap those perfect lips around just my head. We’ll see how far you can go.”

Yusuf can’t tell, but he thinks he just saw a flash of a challenge where the uncertainty had been. Pulling his fingers from Nicolo's mouth he keeps a hold of his dick at the base and moves forward a smidge more to keep Nicolo from having to strain too much against his bonds.

It’s as if being tied up has freed his desires. And, Yusuf will take this cock hungry damsel in front of him over the scared and bolting colt he was usually dealing with.

“There we go. That’s perfect,” Nicolo had taken his assignment to heart. Running his tongue and mouth up and down Yusuf’s length. Before finally placing the tip into his warm and welcoming mouth.

Yusuf let out a low moan and worked hard to keep from thrusting the rest of the way in. He continued to let Nicolo work at his own pace. Taking this time to see what other parts of Nicolo were also currently unbound.

Towering over Nicolo, he placed a hand on the pole in front of him to steady himself. “Ah, my sweet damsel. Your mouth was made to take cock. If you had not told me I was your first, I would have believed that I wasn’t the first savior you had done this for. Allowing yourself to be caught and tied down. Mouth watering for any man that entered this tent.”

He looked down and noticed Nicolo’s own erection now poking up from his pants. Slowly, slowly sliding a leg between his bent knees, he gave it a place to find some friction. Under him, Nicolo jolted as if struck by lightning, and let out a low moan of his own and found that he was able to take Yusuf even further into his mouth as he tried to rut up against Yusuf’s shin.

“Ah, there we go. Perfect little cockwhore” he felt Nicolo jolt against his leg again. And, again slip even further on to the length in his mouth. An electric shock making its own way into Yusuf at the sight before him.

Gathering some self control. Yusuf let one hand twist lightly into Nicolo’s long hair. “Hmm, do you like it when I call you that? Cockwhore.” He whispers the last part out as a statement tugging slightly at his hair. Nicolo’s response was just another moan vibrating up his length.

Finding a little bit of courage, Yusuf pulls back slightly and thrusts forward. He is gifted with another moan while Nicolo lifts his, now shining, eyes up him. And he thrusts again. Nicolo keeps their eyes locked together, just matching his pace of slow thrusts. They are looking at each other as if they are the only people in the world. Settling into this slow pace.

Yusuf isn’t sure how much time has passed when he sees Nicolo seem to set his expression, close his eyes and slide Yusuf’s member the rest of the way into his warm and wanting mouth. Yusuf lets out a quick cry, unable to stop from thrusting into the throat now swallowing around him, relishing in the feeling of Nicolo’s broad nose finding a home in the hairs of his manhood. Nicolo takes a gasping breath through his nose, gagging slightly, and filling his nostrils and mind with the smell of Yusuf.

Yusuf pulls back quickly enough, letting the man below him once more set the pace, faster and more desperate and moaning on the cock in his mouth. “Filthy, filthy mouth. Made for cock. Hmm? Built to be taken over and over again.” Thrusting into Nicolo’s welcoming mouth with the cadence of his speech. The combination of sounds, Nicolo’s low moans, the wet sound of his dick pumping in and out of Nicolo’s mouth, and his own filthy words were the perfect symphony for his current reality.

“How lucky am I to be your first. Perhaps I will keep you like this. On your knees, always ready, always needy. Maybe let men line up to enjoy your perfect mouth. Ahh that's right, cockwhore, take me all the way in.” Yusuf knows he is gonna lose it soon.

But at these last words, Nicolo began to pull his mouth off. Yusuf now worried he had gone too far, ruined his chance with his own damn mouth.

Instead, Nicolo looked up at him. Dark eyes, bright red cheeks, spit slick and plump pink lips still partially open as he finally pulled off Yusuf's dick with an obscene pop.

He spoke, voice wrecked from his work, only one word, “Yours.”

Yusuf furrowed his brows looking down on his companion. Mouth opening slightly to attempt to ask for clarification. But as quickly as he had pulled off, Nicolo gave no time for conversation as he devoured Yusuf’s cock once more.

His breath catching, and his dick having allowed his brain enough blood to ascertain what Nicolo meant. He felt a new warmth envelop him from his head to his feet.

“Oh Nicolo. Thats....that’s right.” A shuddering breath.

He was close to finishing. Having been ended by one word.

“My cockwhore.”

The moan that Nicolo let out, rutting even more furiously against Yusuf’s leg was taking him to that ledge even faster.

All it took was one second for Yusuf to believe that this was not actually heaven, but that he might actually be in some weird and cruel purgatory.

They both stopped cold as they heard a branch snap and voices could be heard somewhere in the vicinity.

What cruel god would do this?! He thought, but knew without hesitation what he must do now.

Yusuf immediately jumped into action. Pulling his cock out of that warm home, flinching with desire as it pulled out again with a wet pop. Stuffing it quickly back into his pants, he moved around Nicolo taking a small dagger from a sheath at his ankle.

There was no time to question what was happening, could it just be people walking along a path close by or more of this group of bandits having stayed out later than the others. No matter, he could not take the chance of them being caught in their current situation. Somebody might try to take their own turn in the mouth he had just spent the last half hour waxing filthy poetic about. And there was no way he could let that happen. Especially with Nicolo’s wrecked admission just a few seconds earlier. If he truly was his cockwhore, then it was his job to make sure it stayed that way.

As he sliced through the last of the ropes holding Nicolo down, he moved to the front flap of the tent and tried to hear the voices again to try to determine the direction they were coming from or going to. Met with silence, he ventured to look back at Nicolo. He was rubbing the feeling back into his legs and arms while whipping his head around the tent. His eyes alighting upon a bag at the back corner of the tent.

Scrambling across the ground, he secured the bag across his shoulder before bringing up his eyes to meet Yusuf’s. Yusuf then slid his eye behind Nicolo to the back of the tent. He had seen earlier that this tent stood at a tree line that could give them the cover to stay hidden from friends or foe.

Making his way as quietly as he could over to Nicolo he crouched with him at the edge of the tent. He wanted to take this moment to flirt, tuck the wild hair behind his ears, and whisper in his ear that he had a private room at a boarding house a couple of miles away. It seemed Nicolo wanted something more too, staring longingly at Yusuf. But, another snapped branch and even closer voices brought them both back to reality.

It was back to the game it seemed. Once they were out of the unreality of this tent, he knew that his pliant damsel would turn back into the scared colt. Like in some children's stories, the clock had struck midnight and reality was fast dissolving this fantasy.

Yep, he was in purgatory, Yusuf decided.

Placing a finger against his lips, he lifted the edge of the heavy canvas enough for Nicolo to slip out. Following quietly behind him.


End file.
